


i can't believe you booked a hotel room just to fuck me

by ineedsomethingmore (tellmewhatyousee)



Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace-spec Law, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, First Time, Intercrural Sex, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Tender Sex, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/ineedsomethingmore
Summary: Law's ready to take their relationship a step further, and Ace isreally excitedabout it.Prompts #16 & 17: intercrural sex (thigh fucking) & first time.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946662
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	i can't believe you booked a hotel room just to fuck me

Ace and Lawʼs sexual experiences together were… limited. Law had given Ace a couple clumsy handjobs before, and while Ace was always willing to return the favor, Law politely refused every time.

When he told Ace he’d like to take their relationship a step further, he really didn’t want Ace to make a big deal about it. Of course, Ace being Ace, made a _huge_ deal about it. He booked a goddamn _hotel room,_ of all things, which he didn’t bother to tell Law about until the car was pulling into the parking lot.

_“This_ is your surprise?” Law asked once he’d parked. “I thought we were going to see a movie or something.”

Ace had a sly grin on his face as he unbuckled his seatbelt. “Well, you said you were ready to take things further, didn’t you?” he asked. “I wanted to make it special. I even brought you a change of clothes, so we can stay the night if you want.”

“We... could have just gone to my place,” Law said.

Ace scoffed. “Yeah, but where’s the fun in that?” He snickered, but Law’s deadpan expression shut him up real quick. His voice went a little softer when he said, “Listen, I’m not trying to pressure you into anything. We can order some dessert and relax. I just wanted to spend some time with you. It doesn’t have to be sex.“

He sounded so genuine, and his hopeful smile was enough to convince Law to accept the offer. Still, as they walked through the hotel lobby, Law avoided eye contact with anyone they passed by.

The room itself was nothing to scoff at. It wasn’t exactly a 5-star place, but it was nice enough to have a bathroom nearly twice the size of Law’s. A king-sized bed sat in the middle of the room, which Law thought was a little excessive for only two people, but he didn’t complain.

They changed into their pajamas (since Ace had apparently brought those for Law, too) before they requested two orders of creme brulee and a bottle of wine. Every time Law tried to ask just how Ace was paying for everything, Ace would shush him and change the subject.

It wasn’t until after they finished their desserts that Ace decided to bring up his original proposition again.

“So, not to just… go back to the sex thing,” he began, “Like I said, it’s totally fine if you don’t wanna do anything tonight. But you didn’t seem particularly… _excited_ when I brought it up, and I just wanted to make sure you know that it’s not something you have to do if you don’t want to.”

Law raised an eyebrow. He wasn’t one to be outwardly excited about too many things, so he could understand where Ace was coming from. “I told you I was ready, didn’t I?” he asked.

“Well, yeah,” Ace said with a shrug. “But… I’m all about enthusiastic consent, y’know? And your response seemed less _enthusiastic,_ and more… I dunno. Resigned?”

Law looked down towards the floor. “I don’t feel… _obligated,_ if that’s what you’re worried about,” he said.

“That’s kinda _exactly_ what I’m worried about, yeah,” Ace replied. “Whenever I offer to get you off, you refuse pretty quickly, and… you know, if it’s just not your _thing,_ that’s okay.” He shrugged. “Some people just don’t wanna have sex. And if you’re that kinda person, that’d be okay with me.”

“I appreciate that,” Law replied with a small nod. Ace was considerate to a fault sometimes. “It’s really not something I’m opposed to, though. I mean, I’ve enjoyed… pleasuring you, in the past.”

Ace raised his eyebrows, a little smile appearing on his face. “I’ve enjoyed myself, too,” he said. “Maybe, if you’d be comfortable with it, we could… enjoy ourselves together this evening?”

Law hesitated. While Ace made his plans for the evening very clear, he also stressed that he wasn’t forcing Law into anything. Maybe he had a tendency to act like an ass at times, but he was anything but inconsiderate. The last thing he wanted to do was upset Law or make him uncomfortable. If Law said no, he wouldn’t push it.

Admittedly, the offer was tempting. Law took a deep breath before he said, “Okay.”

Then, Ace kissed him, and his lips tasted like sugar and wine. 

They spent the next five minutes or so in the most heated makeout session they’d ever had. Law came out of it feeling lightheaded, panting to catch his breath while Ace hovered over him.

“So,” Ace said, sounding a little winded himself. “How far are you lookin’ to go tonight? I’m game for just about anything.”

Law raised his eyebrows. He hadn’t considered they’d have to discuss the _logistics_ of their activities. “I don’t want you… putting anything in me, if that’s what you’re asking,” he mumbled. He hadn’t prepared for that in the slightest, mentally _or_ physically.

Ace shrugged. “Yeah, that’s fine.” He leaned in to nuzzle Law’s neck, his breath hot against his skin. “You wanna put somethin’ in _me,_ then? I can ride you real nice, and all you have to do is lie there.”

Law’s eyes widened and a little shiver ran down his spine. “N-no, that’s… that’s okay,” he said. “Could we just hold off on the… penetration for now?”

Ace chuckled against his jaw. “Of course, babe, whatever you want. I’ve got plenty of other ideas.”

Between more kisses, they discussed their next course of action. Law wasn’t comfortable being in control of things, nor was he too focused on his own physical pleasure. Ace nearly choked on his own saliva when the words “you could just use me, really” came out of Law’s mouth, but they eventually came to a consensus: Ace would fuck the space between Law’s thighs. Law could do whatever he liked, whether he wanted to touch Ace, or touch himself, or just lie there and relax. If anyone wanted to stop at any time, they’d do so immediately.

When their clothes were discarded on the floor, Law felt much more comfortable than he’d expected. Sure, he was in a vulnerable position, with his legs hooked up over Ace’s shoulders and his semi-erection on display. But the fact that he was with _Ace_ and no one else made him feel a lot more secure.

Ace looked focused as he squeezed a generous amount of lube onto his hand. He capped the bottle and set it aside before he rubbed his hands together, then placed his palms on Law’s inner thighs. Despite his gentleness, Law flinched, and Ace froze in place. “You okay?” he asked.

“It’s just… cold,” Law mumbled. “Aren’t you supposed to put that on yourself?”

“Figured I’d cover all my bases,” Ace replied, and smirked as he rubbed little circles in Law’s skin. “Plus, I… wanted to touch you some more. If that’s okay.”

Law looked away, turning his head to the side. “That’s… fine,” he said.

“Good,” Ace said, and his smirk turned into a softer smile. “You… have a really beautiful body, you know.”

Law gulped. His face felt warm all of a sudden. “Don’t… you don’t have to say that,” he said, shaking his head.

“I know I don’t _have_ to. I want to.” Ace leaned forward to give Law a kiss on the cheek. “But I’ll keep my observations to myself, if you’d be more comfortable that way.”

Law nodded. “I… maybe, yeah,” he replied. “Sorry.”

“Hey.” Law saw Ace lift his hand towards his face, but he must have realized it was still covered in lube, because he reached for a towel instead. “Law, can you look at me?”

Somewhat reluctantly, Law turned his head to face Ace fully.

“You’ve got nothing to apologize for, okay?” Ace said, and reached down to cup Law’s cheek. “I just want you to be comfortable.”

Law nodded slowly. “I… appreciate it,” he replied. He watched as Ace poured some more lube onto his hand, which he used to coat his dick. The intense eye contact while he stroked himself was a little too much for Law to handle, so he focused his attention on the ceiling instead.

He’d seen Ace naked a handful of times, so that wasn’t anything new to him. And, in general, nudity didn’t bother him— unless it was his own— but it felt more okay with Ace than anyone else. Still, the fact that Ace was going to be _touching_ him, using him for his own pleasure, made him a little more nervous than he’d care to admit.

Ace’s hands touched his thighs again, which made him jump. “Oops, sorry,” Ace said with a chuckle. “Didn’t mean to startle you. You were lookin’ a little lost in thought there, are you okay?”

Law nodded. “Yes, I’m fine,” he said. “Just… getting comfortable.”

Ace smiled. “You _look_ comfortable, propped up on all those pillows,” he said. He brought Law’s legs together and let his calves rest against his shoulder. When he shifted his hips, the feeling of his dick brushing against the backs of his thighs made Law’s heart skip a beat. “You’re sure about this, yeah?” Ace asked.

Another nod. Nerves or not, Law wanted it. He wanted to share this intimacy with Ace, even if it was outside of his comfort zone. He knew that if at any moment, he felt uncomfortable enough to stop, Ace would do so without question. He had nothing to lose by testing the waters, trying it out to see how he liked it.

“Alright, babe,” Ace began before he pressed a kiss to the side of Law’s knee. “Ready?”

“Ready.”

When Ace first pushed his hips forward, it didn’t feel like much— just something sliding between his thighs with an unpleasant wet sound. He wasn’t sure what else he’d expected, really. His thighs weren’t particularly sensitive, as far as he knew, and Ace didn’t move far enough to reach anything that _was._

And then, Ace pulled back with a groan, and Law looked up at his face, and he finally got it.

Ace already looked totally out of it. His eyes were closed, his brows were knitted together, and his jaw hung open. When he opened his eyes to look at Law, he had a sheepish smile on his face. “Hey,” he said. “Doing alright so far?”

Law nodded. “It… feels good, I’m guessing?” he asked.

“Oh, yeah,” Ace replied with a chuckle. He inched his hips forward and breathed out a sigh. “Really good. You’re nice ‘n warm. Can I keep going?”

“Go ahead,” Law replied. He glanced down as Ace pushed his hips forward again, and watched as the head of his cock appeared and disappeared between his thighs. Ace seemed to be enjoying himself, gradually increasing the pace of his thrusts as time went on. Experimentally, Law squeezed his thighs closer together, and shuddered at the moan it pulled from Ace.

_“Oh,_ baby, that’s good,” Ace murmured, his eyes closed again. “Keep it tight, just like that.”

Law took a deep breath as he watched Ace, from his blissed-out expression to his hips slapping lightly against the backs of Law’s thighs. The lube was getting everywhere, because he’d used way too much, but he didn’t seem to care.

With a shaky hand, Law reached down to coat his palm with some lube that had dripped down onto his hip. He hadn’t really been planning on getting off that evening, but Ace’s reactions were affecting him a lot more than he’d been expecting, and he highly doubted Ace would mind if he decided to become a more active participant.

He started with slow, gentle strokes up and down his cock, but eventually sped up enough to match the pace of Ace’s hips. When Ace finally looked down at him and realized what was going on, his eyes went wide.

_“Fuck,_ Law, does it feel good?” he asked, breathless.

All Law could give him was another nod. He didn’t want to open his mouth and risk letting out any embarrassing sounds.

“God, babe, you’re so—” Ace cut himself off with a groan, and Law felt his grip on his ankles tighten. “Law, is it alright if I come like this?” Ace asked, his voice shaky. “It’s gonna get on your stomach.”

Law gulped. “Yeah,” he managed, and the single syllable sounded far needier than he’d intended.

Ace didn’t have to be told twice. After a few more erratic thrusts of his hips, he came with a low groan, and strings of cum painted Law’s hand and stomach. He gazed down at Law, biting his lip as he rode it out with little rocks of his hips, and all Law could do was stare back as he kept stroking himself.

Once Ace had a moment to catch his breath, Law did not expect him to reach out and touch his wrist. “Could I… help you finish?” he asked. “You can say no. I won’t be offended.”

Law slowed his hand to a stop. He watched as Ace set his legs back down on the bed, and he slowly pulled his hand away from his cock. “Okay,” he answered, his voice barely audible.

Ace licked his lips before he leaned in to kiss Law again. Law let out a little _mmph_ sound in surprise, but gladly leaned into it. He used his clean hand to stroke Ace’s jaw while they kissed. 

Then, Ace wrapped a hand around him and started jerking him off. His movements were quick, faster than Law’s, and enough to get another muffled sound out of him. It wasn’t long before Law was coming, too, mixing in with the mess Ace had made of his stomach. Ace kissed him all the way through it, and despite his initial anxieties, Law felt entirely at ease at that moment.

When Ace broke the kiss, they were both panting. Ace gazed down at him with an expression that made his already-pounding heartbeat stutter in his chest, and while he couldn’t see himself, he had a feeling his own expression was similar.

“You’re amazing,” Ace whispered, punctuated by another peck on the lips. “Thank you for trusting me.”

Law smiled a coy little smile as he wrapped his arms around Ace’s neck. “I love you,” he said.

“I love you, too,” Ace replied. “What do you say we go take advantage of that big bathtub?”

Only then did Law notice just how much of a sticky mess he was, and scrunched up his nose in disgust. “That sounds like a good idea.”


End file.
